


A Life Worth Living

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rough Sex, Smut, Tenderness, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: You, Charles, and Arthur have a life away from all of the hardships of your past. It's a comfort and safety you had never known before.AKA Lots of tender cowboy smut
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 93
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur had always complained about the house being so close to the road. 'Too many people. Too many eyes.' He always grumbled. It had never bothered you, but today you were thankful.

A familiar white flanked Appaloosa was making her way towards the front gates.

"Charles!" you exclaimed, dropping your watering pail and flying down the path to meet him. He grinned broadly as you threw open the gate, sliding out of the saddle to pull you into his arms. Your laughter rang out across the hill, and you shrieked as he lifted you high in the air and spun you.

"Oh, Charles," you kissed him a hundred times. "How is the tribe?" He had been gone for over a month, helping the Waipiti negotiate with the government up in Canada. It was a long journey, but you understood the necessity.

"Everyone is getting settled. Eagle Flies and Rains Fall send their regards." He held your hand as you turned to walk towards the house.

"I hope the boy has cooled off some. His recklessness nearly got all of us killed." You shook your head.

"He carries that burden with him every day." Charles squeezed your hand, shrugging off the memories.

Arthur emerged from around the back of the house. He must have heard your yells. His stance was defensive, afraid. Even from 40 yards away you could see the tension in his shoulders -- and the way it melted away the second he saw Charles. You waved to him excitedly. "Look who's home!"

Arthur and Charles embraced, speaking low to each other as they stood in the soft grass. You let them have a moment, retrieving your water pail from earlier and pouring it over the soil under your lavender plants. Taima wandered over to where Buell and Peanut were lazing in the shade -- glad to be home, you were sure.

The men were exactly where you had left them, foreheads pressed together, whispering quickly. Charles' hand was running through Arthur's hair, you knew the touch was a comfort for the both of them.

Clicking your tongue, you called Taima over to remove her tack and lead her to the stable. She took some sugar cubes from your palm and obediently followed behind you. The boldest of the chickens, precocious and noisy things, darted around at your feet, somehow avoiding being trampled by the horse's hooves.

You finished cleaning everything up and headed inside. Charles and Arthur were at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee and two bottles of beer between them. Arthur threw his hands around your waist as you passed and pulled you into his lap. "He's come back to us," his beard tickled your neck as he nuzzled you. You rolled your eyes and smiled fondly.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've gone mad without you." You reached out to cover Charles' hand with your own.

"I saw the lumber. You planning on building something new?" God, how you had missed the low rumble of his voice.

"Arthur wants to build a barn," your voice held a fond tone of disbelief. He had ordered a wagon of planks a week back, the delivery men baffled at making the third trip to the house this season. It had been less than a month since Arthur had finished his last project.

"It ain't a barn. It's a shed," he corrected you. 

You looked pointedly at Charles. This was an ongoing game among you. Arthur couldn't sit still, couldn't relax. It had started with the chicken coop, then it was the fence for the garden. A bench for the garden. A new trough. Now, it was the shed.

"A shed would be practical," Charles mused. His eyes shined as he watched the two of you.

"Don't encourage him," you hissed. "Next he'll be trying to add on to the house."

Both men raised an eyebrow in consideration. You huffed and pulled yourself free from Arthur's lap. They were hopeless. The both of them. 

"I was just in town last week for supplies, Charles. Do you want me to make a pie? I got cherry and apple." You glanced through the cupboards. You had to start cooking for three again. There would be plenty of food between hunting and the garden, but you would probably want to make another trip into town soon anyways.

"Apple sounds delicious," he sidled up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. "I want to help bake." You leaned back against him. He smelled like the forests and the cool winds of the North. It was unfamiliar but pleasant. In just a few days he would have the same tobacco and leather smell as always. Dark earth and fresh herbs and mountain streams.

"Have you heard from Sadie?" you asked. Her last letter had been weeks ago. Apparently, she was taking up bounty hunting. You weren't worried about her -- she could take care of herself -- but you and Arthur both had hoped to hear from her again by now.

"Nothing recent." Charles shook his head. "We may have to go track her down if she doesn't write soon." You all pictured Sadie, bloodstained and drunk, brawling her way through bar after bar.

"Maybe the Marstons have heard from her," Arthur offered. "Wouldn't surprise me if she headed out west."

You nodded. Sadie wasn't a permanent part of your little family. You knew she had left those days behind her. She had traded places with Arthur. He had settled down; he had a house and a farm. Sadie had taken up the same wildness that had fueled his youth. Still, it had been too long since she had stayed at the house. You wanted her home, at least for a little while.

-

The best purchase you had ever made for the house, despite all of Arthur's complaining, was a fancy sofa like the ones in those parlors in Saint Denis. It was just barely large enough for the three of you, but you usually settled in on Arthur's or Charles' lap anyways. Tonight, Arthur sat by the lamp, charcoal scraping across the page of his journal. You and Charles were taking turns braiding each other's hair. You kept getting distracted, overwhelmed by the urge to smother Charles in a downpour of gentle kisses, or to run your hands over his arms and chest and back. He had been away for so long. You needed to know he was really there.

Charles wasn't much better. He would occasionally crush you to his chest, holding you tightly and burying his face in your neck. You understood. It was the exact same feeling you had felt when Arthur returned from Guarma, when Charles had carried him off the Three Sisters. 

Both of you turned your affections to Arthur at some point, forcing him to set his journal aside and let himself be held. He was the only one with enough sense to suggest moving to the bed where you would have more room.

Arthur fell back on the bed, you sprawled on top of him. Charles laid down beside you, trailing his thumb over the scar on Arthur's chin.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” you asked, already shushing Arthur before he could protest.

“Gorgeous,” Charles agreed.

“So strong, so good for us,” you continued.

“We owe you everything.”

Arthur pushed you off of his chest and into Charles’ arms, rolling over to hide his face in his elbows. You could see the red at the tips of his ears.

“And you,” you kissed Charles on the nose, “handsome and knowledgeable and sweet as a peach.”

This time it was Charles’ turn to flush. You continued, “We did nothing to deserve you, but I’m not letting anything take you away from us.” You nestled against him, tracing over the tendons in his hands with light touches.

Arthur was watching you and Charles with the gentlest admiration. “And what about you?” he asked.

“You saved us,” Charles reminded you. “You convinced us that this life was worth living. I don’t even want to think of where we would be if you hadn’t come to us.”

“I’d be dead for sure,” Arthur took your hand, pressing his lips to the inside of your wrist. “Give yourself credit, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” your voice broke. 

“And we love you,” Charles brushed his thumb over your cheek.

You fell asleep like that, curled against each other. A long-overdue rest for the three of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time

You blinked awake long before the sun began to peek through the curtains. Charles and Arthur were leaning over you, kissing deeply. A low moan escaped Charles between them. You shifted carefully, still blinking away sleep and trying to disentangle yourself from your lovers.

"Sorry for waking you," Charles whispered just as Arthur said "Sorry for not waking you." You yawned and grabbed Charles' hand, pressing a kiss to his scarred knuckles.

"You sure you don't need more sleep?" you asked. If Arthur had his way, Charles would be up until dawn, and then the both of them would insist on starting on the work for the day.

"I'll sleep in the afternoon if I need it," he pulled you in for a kiss of your own. Your concern for him always made his heart ache so pleasantly. You cared for him. More than anyone he had known before.

Arthur was already stepping out of his union suit, trying to pull Charles free from his clothes as well. "He's been missing you," you murmured against Charles' skin. "You should have heard the things he's been saying. How badly he wants to fuck you, how badly he wants to ride you. It's like I do nothing for him." You rolled your eyes. You weren't actually jealous. You had missed Charles just as badly. 

Arthur lightly swatted at your thigh, eyes twinkling in the low light.

Charles was flushed and panting, already overwhelmed. An entire month away from you -- you wondered how long he would last. "Did you think of us?" you asked. "When you touched yourself?" You ran your hands over his thighs.

Charles nodded, chest heaving. Arthur settled in on his other side, running his hands over dark, smooth skin. "Did you fuck yourself?" you asked, "Stretch yourself open? Pretend it was Arthur's cock?"

He moaned and bit down on his lower lip, hips rolling even though you hadn't touched him. "Damn," Arthur breathed, watching the effect your words had, he was nearly as worked up as Charles.

"What do you need, Charles?" Arthur asked, gently brushing his hair out of his face.

"You," Charles sighed, "inside." Arthur groaned at the mere thought, grabbing a tin of salve and settling between Charles' huge thighs. You pulled his head into your lap, carding your fingers through his hair and pressing your lips to his hairline, his forehead, his nose. 

"We love you," you whispered. "We love you, and we want to make you feel good. You're ours."

Charles let out a stuttered breath and you glanced up to see Arthur working two fingers inside of him.

"Arthur's gonna give you what you need," you promised. "He'll fill you up as many times as you want."

Arthur sucked a bruise into the inside of Charles' thigh, crooking his fingers to pull a moan out of him. "You're so good for me," he praised. "There's so much I want, but we've got plenty of time. What do you say next time you fuck our darling?"

Your stomach flipped and you whined a bit. God, you had missed Charles. You wanted to feel him. "I'd like that." You trailed your lips over his ear. "We could start off slow, make up for lost time, but then I'd let you be rough if you wanted. Oh, Charles. I'm wet just thinking about it."

Arthur watched you and Charles, hanging on to your every word. He pressed a third finger inside and both of you watched Charles as he took it. He was so beautiful, brows furrowed, eyes closed, mouth falling open. 

"That's it," you kissed him. "Arthur, tell him what else you want."

"I want to ride you -- need to feel you inside me. Need to be fucked by you." Arthur groaned, one hand around his cock. "Wanna fuck our darling. Both of us. However they want us."

Your head spun at the thought. "Arthur," you moaned.

"That's it sweetheart. You gonna take us both?"

You nodded. This was for Charles, you knew that, but you were so worked up you felt like you could catch fire. Hips twitching, drawers soaked. It was taking everything you had not to take Charles right there.

"Arthur-" Charles cried out. "I'm so- ah, I'm gonna-"

You soothed him. Gentle fingers over his tense muscles. "You close?" you asked teasingly.

Charles nodded, clearly trying to fight the pleasure that was building inside of him.

You glanced at Arthur before speaking again. "If you come now, would you still be able to let Arthur fuck you?" You didn't want to hurt Charles, but you knew he had the stamina. He and Arthur were forces to be reckoned with, and you often wound up exhausted and sore. "We'll only do what you want."

"Arthur," Charles begged, "please. I can take it."

"You'll tell us if it's too much?" You placed a hand on his cheek, searching his eyes.

"I promise." He took a steadying breath.

Arthur couldn't hold back any longer, he pressed into Charles, a low growl escaping him as he finally found the relief he was longing for. Charles shuddered and whined, fingers digging into Arthur's arms. His cock twitched against his stomach. You ran your hands over his chest, dragging your thumbs over his nipples. His breath hitched, the muscles in his stomach pulling taut.

Charles came as Arthur shifted, his cock spilling over his stomach untouched. You watched in rapt fascination. The motion of Arthur's hips drew out his pleasure. Still, Charles pleaded for Arthur to fuck him.

Arthur grit his teeth and began a steady pace with his hips. You leaned over to kiss him, feeling his gasps of pleasure against your lips. “I’m going to eat you out after I fuck him.”

You moaned and kissed him again. Arthur was so caring, so attentive. You wanted to give him everything.

Charles was already lost in a hazy realm of pleasure you knew all too well. It was easy to slip away with two partners doting on you. Hopefully Arthur would leave you in good enough shape to take care of him.

He didn’t. He spilled inside of Charles, kissing him and coaxing him through the no doubt burning pleasure of a second orgasm. You were on your back in a moment, skirt pushed up and legs thrown over Arthur’s shoulder as he dragged his tongue over your clit. You were soaked already, and he moaned as he realized how much you were affected by the sight of him and Charles together.

He didn’t stop until you were shaking and supple, hardly able to move except to curl around Charles. You expected Arthur to collapse into bed with you, but he still retrieved the pitcher and washed Charles gently. It took far too much convincing to get him to return to bed with you rather than head out and check on the animals.

“You work too damn much,” you kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips. “Laze around with me and Charles more often.”

“Maybe,” he brushed Charles’ hair back before drifting back to sleep, just as the first rays of dawn began to break through the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that days following Charles' return, he takes his time with his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar smut. just all smut. Cowboys and smut

The next few days were filled with the desire to make up for every lost moment with Charles. Lingering touches, heated kisses, a closeness that you swore you would never give up again.

You rounded to the back of the house at one point only to find Charles leaning back against the wood, fists clenched and lips parted, with Arthur kneeling before him. You stifled your squeak of surprise, lingering for just a moment as you listened to Arthur’s muffled moans and Charles’s ragged gasps.

Charles caught your eye, chuckling as you smiled and waved, encouraging. Arthur moved to pull back, but Charles stopped him with a hand in his hair. You rolled your eyes and turned back to give them some privacy.

-

They accosted you a few hours later. Charles appearing behind you and snaking his hand around your waist. You leaned back against him, gesturing vaguely to the disorganized stable you had been clearing.

“It’ll be fine for now. Come wash up with me.”

You followed Charles back to the house, Arthur already waiting by the door. They were up to something. Your eyes narrowed.

The tub was already filled with steaming water. The air smelled of lavender, and you noticed the petals floating in the water. You melted as you saw it, throwing your arms around Arthur's middle. "I don't deserve you."

Arthur made a noise of disbelief and brushed your hair aside. "It's just a bath," he shook his head.

He set to work on the buttons of your blouse while Charles got your bottoms off of you. You leaned on him as you lowered into the water.

They didn't let you lift a finger. Charles washed your hair while Arthur scrubbed and massaged you from your breasts - he spent a long time on your breasts - to your toes.

You nearly fell asleep, only fluttering to attention to return the soft kisses they occasionally pressed to your lips. Charles pulled you from the water, wrapping you tightly in a woven blanket before stripping and cleaning himself. You wanted to join Arthur in cleaning him, but you were limp and dazed with relaxation. You listened to them murmur to each other, kissing and laughing as Arthur washed and teased Charles.

You must have fallen asleep, because when you woke, Arthur was carrying your blanket bundle to the bedroom.

"Ain't you a sleeping beauty," he grinned.

You hummed, nuzzling against his bare chest. "Are you a prince charming?"

"I think that would be Charles. I feel like more of a knightly man myself."

It sounded fine to you. You pressed lazy open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin you could reach. Arthur cradled you in his lap, rolling his eyes as you whispered about what a brave and daring knight he was.

"Alright, princess," Arthur chuckled, "your prince is here."

Charles, naked and beautiful enough to make your stomach drop, came into the bedroom and immediately pulled you to him, rolling so that you were lying on his chest.

"I was putting the pot on." He said. "We'll have supper after this."

"And what's this?" You grinned.

"Arthur is going to watch me fuck you."

You moaned, already wet and aching at the thought. It had been so long. You wanted to be filled by him.

"Such a needy princess," Charles teased.

He could have taken you right there. Could have filled you and fucked you and marked you. But he didn't. Charles was always a patient man.

He kissed you sweetly, running his hands over your freshly washed skin. You gripped at the muscles in his arms, his shoulders. His lips found your breasts.

"Ah, Charles," you gasped. He made a low rumbling sound and dragged his teeth over the skin there.

Your head fell back, eyes fluttering shut. You noticed Arthur sitting off to the side, one hand on his cock.

Your mouth watered.

Charles pressed his thumbs to the inside of your thighs, massaging large circles into the soft flesh.

"Please," you begged. It wasn't enough. You need to be touched, to be fucked, to be filled.

"Patience," Charles scolded you gently. 

Pressing your thighs apart, he tangled his fingers in your damp hair and pulled slightly. He kissed up the column of your throat, and you shivered. You were dripping, arousal running down the insides of your thighs. "You want my cock?" he asked.

You nodded and whimpered. "Please fuck me, Charles."

He glanced over to Arthur, watching him lazily stroke his cock, eyes dark as he watched you. You wanted Arthur near, wanted him to hold you. But Charles must have asked for this. He must have wanted you all to him. It warmed your heart, and you reached up to cup his cheek. 

“I love you,” you whispered.

He leaned into your touch, eyes closing and letting out a shaky breath. “I love you.”

He pressed into you.

You scrabbled your fingers over his skin. The pain would subside soon enough. Charles was thick, and it was delightful but sometimes too much.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You took a few careful breaths, rolling your hips ever so slightly. Charles held still until you nodded to him. A slow, careful thrust of his hips. You let out a high whine.

Always so careful, Charles began to move. The sensation of being filled, being stretched, made your head feel heavy and light at the same time. You chanced a glance over to Arthur. He looked beautiful, flushed deep, slowly stroking his cock. He kept an easy pace, and you wondered if he was saving himself.

A particularly deep thrust had you crying out, and Charles lifted your hips to adjust the angle better for the both of you. You held him tightly as he picked up speed. It felt so good, you never wanted it to end. Could you just ask Charles to fuck you for hours? He probably would.

You let yourself drift, giving into a building orgasm and muffling your cries against his skin. Charles carried you through your pleasure with a thumb on your clit and low whispers in your ear. You heard Arthur curse, but you couldn’t look to see if he had come as well.

Sinking back onto the bed, you blinked away the haze of your orgasm. Charles was watching you with a careful expression.

“Can I turn you over?” he asked. His hands were so comforting on your skin, running over your stomach, up to your chest. You nodded.

The feeling of Charles pulling out of you was overwhelming, and suddenly you were on your stomach. He lifted your hips and situated your knees like you weighed nothing. It thrilled you.

Face buried in your elbows, you couldn’t hold back your moans as Charles pressed back into you. This new position felt different, and Charles’s cock somehow filled you even more. He gripped your ass. You could feel the longing in his hold.

"You're perfect," he said, voice low. "So perfect. I thought of you every day."

You wanted to tell him you felt the same. That you had missed him just as much. But you couldn't even speak with how hard Charles was fucking you. He was usually so reserved, so careful. It was blinding and delightful to feel him like this.

His fingers reached to circle your clit and you came again, spilling down your thighs and over Charles' cock. The sight made Arthur curse, and you heard his chair scrape across the floor.

It was enough to push Charles over the edge as well, and he dragged you to him as he came, lifting you with a hand on your throat so he could kiss down your neck. You collapsed against him, panting and whining as he rocked his hips against yours.

At last, Charles laid you down, both of you panting and shaking.

"They’re gonna need another bath," Arthur appeared above you. "Sweetheart," he brushed your hair back. "Would it be okay if I take you too?"

You nodded, letting your knees fall wide in invitation. Arthur took you slowly. He was already close, having been staving off orgasm since Charles first pressed into you. You clung to him, eyes fluttering closed as he spilled inside you too. He was right. You did feel like you needed another bath.

"I'm all messy," you whined, the seed of two men running down your thighs alongside your own wetness.

Arthur couldn't help himself. He slipped his fingers into you, feeling how he and Charles had stretched and filled you. You let out a small sound, and he teased you further, delighting in how oversensitive you were.

"Arthur," Charles chided him. He pouted but quit his teasing. It was cruel of him to push you any more. “Go get supper ready. I’ll clean up here.”

The quiet lulled you into a dazed state. Charles wet a flannel and wiped you down as best he could. He found a shirt of his for you to wear and helped you into it. You slowly found yourself again and settled for wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face against his skin.

"That was different," you said softly.

Charles hummed to himself. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“It felt good.” You could already feel the ache, and you knew you were going to be sore tomorrow, but you couldn’t let Charles see that. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he knew. You had liked it. “You’re wonderful. You know that?”

The crease in his brow lessened. Your assurance was enough to quell his doubts. He was always so careful, afraid even. You pulled him in for a kiss, trying to erase all of his worries. 

An idea struck you, mouth curling against his lips and you pulled back with a wicked gleam in your eyes. “I think Arthur deserves something nice tomorrow, don’t you? He did so well waiting his turn. It’s only fair we return the favor.”

Charles beamed. “What did you have in mind?”

You whispered to him, your words filthy enough that both of you felt the stirrings of arousal. If you hadn’t been so exhausted, the two of you would have gone for another round while Arthur was away with the food. As it was, Charles held you close and listened to your plan, eager for a chance to dote on his husband.

Arthur brought your bowls, and you fought him when he tried to spoon feed you. “Enough pampering already. I can take care of myself.”

“You like it,” Arthur grinned.

“I do,” you rolled your eyes and accepted the offered bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, especially in times like these
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I retweet a lot of fanart and memes on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur rides Charles. What more do you want?

You were awoken early to the sound of Arthur’s ragged gasps. Charles was settled between his thighs, lips wrapped around the base of his cock. You rolled into Arthur’s side, kissing over his neck and shoulder, and whispered your ‘good morning’ into his skin.

“How you doing, handsome?” You ran your hands over his chest.

He responded by pulling you in for a searing kiss. You caught his bottom lip between your teeth. “Charles is amazing with his mouth, isn’t he?” you asked. Without waiting for a response, you lowered yourself so you could drag your teeth over one of Arthur’s nipples. He cried out and you felt his hips twitch.

Spurred on by his reaction, you trailed gentle, sucking kisses over to the other side. It was just as beautiful, the way he stifled a groan and his whole body shifted at the sensation.

“Charles, can I?” You turned to look at him.

He pulled back with a grin. “Go right ahead.”

You made Arthur come. Charles would let you take the credit, you figured. Toying with Arthur’s nipples, grinding lazily against his side, he fell apart beneath you.

A moment. No words needed, just breathing and sighs and the rustle of fabric. You kissed Arthur, watching his dazed and unfocused expression. “You here?” you asked.

He blinked and seemed to see you more clearly. “Hey.” His grin was lazy.

You rolled your eyes. “Stay here. I’ll bring some food.”

You felt Arthur move to get up after you, but Charles pinned him back to the bed. “Stay,” was his easy command.

Charles found you in the kitchen. A plate piled high with bread and veggies and dried meat. “I’m going to ride down to the station today,” you let him know, “--place an order. You can start without me if you need to.” 

He picked a bite off the plate. “Sounds good. We were going to get started on the shed today.”

Of course. Projects, projects, projects. You rolled your eyes and followed him back to the bedroom. Arthur was sitting on the bed with a cigarette, hair disheveled and still flushed pink from his orgasm.

You plucked the smoke from his hand, taking a quick drag before snubbing it in the ashtray. “Open up,” you raised a pinch of bread to his lips. “My turn to feed you.”  
Arthur let you feed him and tease him. One bite for him, one for you, two for him, one for you. Charles brushed out your hair gently, helping you tie it back for riding. It was an easy routine, slow and quiet as you had grown used to.

The three of you dressed and tidied and headed out for the day. You fed and watered the animals, tended the garden, and saddled up Peanut. “I should be back by afternoon,” you checked your saddlebags. “Don’t wait up for me.” You shot a wink at Charles and dug your heels in, flying down towards the road. 

It was less than an hour to Emerald Station. You usually made the trip once a week or so, placing orders and picking up deliveries. The general store at the ranch hadn’t reopened yet, so you still ordered most things from Valentine.

You only had a few things to pick up today, so you packed them in your saddlebags as best you could. The clerk at the post office dutifully wrote down your orders -- a little larger now that Charles was back -- and chatted with you about recent news across the plains.

“Hi there, Miss,” a familiar voice greeted you as you picked up a stack of letters.

You sifted through the envelopes as you turned. “Wyatt,” you smiled warmly, “It’s so nice to see you. How have you been?”

The man shrugged and gestured back towards the ranch. He was young, tanned and freckled. You had met him shortly after settling down, a kind face who offered to help you when you came down to the station. You considered him a friend.

“Things have been pretty good. Mr. Holliday said he was going to teach me some new stuff this season. He said he sees a lot of potential in me.” You didn’t miss Wyatt’s wistful expression. He really admired Mr. Holliday.

“That’s wonderful. I’m sure you’ll do great!” You gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

“Thanks, Miss. Do you need any help with your deliveries today?”

“Not today,” you patted your saddlebags. “Didn’t even need the wagon. But next time I may need your help. I ordered quite a bit.”

He nodded. “I heard the Boss saying something about getting the store back up and running. If that’s the case, you could come do your shopping at the ranch.”

“Really? That sounds awful nice. I hope he does.” You scanned your eyes over the horizon. “That would bring a lot of business to these parts, you think?”

Wyatt nodded eagerly. “It really would. Especially if the saloon gets up and running again too.”

Civilization. The last thing Arthur wanted. Too bad. You were settled and had no intentions of moving just because more folk started coming about.

You and Wyatt chatted a while longer. He was looking forward to the coming season. You told him you were planning to add more to your garden, and he had some helpful tips. It was nice to learn from someone; you needed all the help you could get. You and Charles had very little experience with farming, and it was only your second year at it.

At last, you teased him for spending too long away from his work, and he waved to you before running back to his horse. You started back up towards the house.

Arthur and Charles were inside the house when you got back. You washed up at the basin, curious what Charles was up too. The two of you had agreed to take care of Arthur, and you didn’t want to miss the best of it.

There was warm food waiting for you inside. You emptied a plate and listened closely for any noise from the bedroom.

Quiet.

You pushed open the door and stifled a laugh. Arthur and Charles were curled in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly in the middle of the afternoon. It looked like they had made a lot of progress on the shed, so it made sense they were tired. You dropped a kiss to each of their temples and returned to the front room to spend time with a book.

-

Arthur stumbled in on you an hour later. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he started a bit when he noticed you. “When did you get back in?” He grabbed a beer.

“Just a bit ago. I figured I’d let you rest. Charles probably intends to keep you up all night.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “All night doing what?”

You dragged your lip between your teeth and shrugged. He wasn’t satisfied with that response, but let it slide for now. 

Charles woke and called for both of you. You tugged Arthur back to the bedroom, ignoring his questions and protests.

You unbuttoned your shirt, tugging it off and draping it over a chair. Charles would make you put it away later. Your trousers followed, and once you were just in your underthings you joined your husbands on the bed.

Still sleepy form his nap, Charles dragged you into his arms and laid still for a few more minutes. You could feel Arthur growing restless beside you. He always had to be busy. Hopefully one day he could enjoy the idle hours.

“Arthur,” Charles’ voice was muffled in your hair, “take off your clothes.”

Arthur did as he was told. You figured he knew exactly what was going on, but he didn’t protest. Charles finally pushed himself up and undressed as well. He tugged the last of your clothes off, fingers brushing lightly over your skin and making you squeal with laughter as he threw you across the bed to make room.

The quiet sounds of Charles and Arthur. You had learned that if you weren’t there, they hardly spoke at all. A few words at a time and nothing more. You were privy to the silence now as Charles kissed the corner of Arthur’s mouth, murmuring too low for you to hear.

They settled on the bed and you slipped in alongside them, always fitting in easily. Arthur was on his back, and you moved him so he was laying in your lap. Charles pressed his thighs apart, balm-slicked fingers moving gently.

Arthur melted against you. He trusted you and Charles enough at this point that he could just let go and get carried away in the feeling of it all. You brushed his hair back, admiring the softness in his expression.

Charles was slow and deliberate. He wanted to savor this, to make it last. You resisted the urge to tease Arthur, knowing that patience was not your greatest virtue.

By the time Charles was satisfied, you weren’t even sure Arthur would be able to sit upright; he was so loose and pliant against you. But he managed to roll over, straddling Charles and sinking down onto his cock in one quick motion. Both men gasped in pleasure. You leaned in to kiss Arthur, delighting in how uncoordinated he was, full and breathless on Charles’ cock. He rocked forward, trying to find a good rhythm as he began to fuck himself.

“God, he’s beautiful,” you whispered, stroking Charles’ hair. “I bet he feels amazing.”

Charles began moving his own hips to meet Arthur’s. “Fuck,” he breathed.

You watched them, unable to keep your hands to yourself. Arthur whined and keened under your touch. “Charles,” you asked, “can I touch his cock?”

He nodded, and you closed your fingers around Arthur’s shaft. His hips jerked at the touch. “There you go,” you pressed your lips to his skin. “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

Charles grunted and picked up the pace with his own hips. One of his large hands grabbed your thigh, dragging you to him. You got the message, straddling his head and gently lowering yourself so he could eat you out. This time it was your turn to cry out. You were dripping wet and desperate from watching your husbands fuck, it wouldn’t be long until you were on the brink.

You didn’t slow the movement of your hand on Arthur’s cock. “Is this where you want to come?” you asked him. He nodded, pulling you in for a desperate kiss as you worked him through a shuddering orgasm.

Charles must have followed soon after, spilling inside Arthur as he bit gently into your thighs. He went right back to your pussy just after, working you to a swift orgasm before you too toppled over on the bed, shaking and panting.

“Fuck,” you gasped.

Arthur was nearly unresponsive beside you. His eyes fluttered shut as he caught his breath. Charles was the most coherent of the lot of you, grabbing the pitcher and cloths to begin cleaning up. You sprang into action pretty soon after that, helping to care for Arthur who would probably need to take it easy for the rest of the day.

“I’ll start on supper,” Charles kissed the top of your head.

“Let me know if you need anything,” you curled against Arthur, whispering to him as he came back to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I retweet great fanart and make dumb memes on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt has a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains double penetration and slight somnophilia (all consensual)
> 
> the smut scene starts after they go to sleep if you would like to skip it

The weather got hotter, and you took to sitting in the garden in just your chemise and watching shirtless Arthur and Charles work on the shed. They teased and preened under your attention, showing off and competing just to see you giggle and roll your eyes. You fanned yourself and pretended to turn your attention back to the mending.

The next time you glanced up, Charles was ruffling Arthur’s hair. He retaliated by smacking Charles’ ass. You then watched them grapple with each other until Arthur ultimately pushed them both to the ground. They rolled in the grass, laughing and jeering. Charles was very ticklish, you knew.

Setting down your needle and thread, you wandered over to judge the fight in case they needed you to declare a winner.

Arthur pinned Charles, distracting him with a heated kiss. They groped and pinched, uncaring that you stood not two feet away. Arms crossed and brow raised, you cleared your throat. Arthur was on his feet in a moment, dropping to a crouch and throwing your over his shoulders like you weighed nothing.

You shrieked and beat his back with your fists, calling for Charles to rescue you. Arthur spun a few times just to get your head spinning and dropped you on your feet. You took a few stumbling, dizzy steps only to be scooped up by Charles. He was not the valiant savior you had called for, tickling you and dropping to the earth with you in his lap.

“You two are insufferable,” you panted as you caught your breath. 

“Insufferable?” Charles teased, “I think you mean ‘wonderful’.”

“Of course.” You rolled your eyes and let yourself be kissed until you were dizzy again.

The three of you didn’t even sleep inside that night, curling against each other on a quilt under the stars. And if you made it a point to take both Arthur and Charles in your mouth as they rested and enjoyed a bottle of whiskey? And if they let you finish off the bottle as they pulled your chemise from your shoulders? 

You weren’t one to complain.

-

Your next trip to the station, you took the wagon. It was painfully slow, but you had ordered quite a lot.

Thankfully, Wyatt came down from the ranch to help you load everything up. You were surprised to see him holding something bundled in his jacket as he slipped off his horse. 

“What do you got there?” you asked, craning your neck as if you would be able to see.

“Well,” he shuffled his feet nervously, “One of the hounds just had a litter recently, and Mister Holliday didn’t want nothing to do with the runt-”

“Oh,” you were already reaching for the pup. “Let me see him.”

He certainly was a runt. A tiny little thing. His fur was so soft, and you squealed in delight as he licked the salt from your palms. “He’s precious! I sure hope we can keep him!” You didn’t even hand the little thing back, cradling it close and stubbornly loading the wagon with just one arm. Wyatt chuckled and helped you with the heavier things.

“Do you need any help getting everything home?” He asked as he fastened the tailgate.

You considered for a moment. Arthur and Charles had left before dawn to go hunting, and you would have a hard time unloading everything by yourself. “You can ride along if you don’t have to be back at the ranch. I can fix you up some supper before you head back this way.”

“I’d be honored,” Wyatt tipped his hat. The two of you started back up to the house, you cradling the pup the entire way there.

Much to your surprise, Taima and Buell were out in front of the house when you returned.

“Huh,” you pursed your lips, “They must have come back early.”

You immediately worried if something had gone wrong. Was everything okay? It certainly wasn’t a good idea for Wyatt to be there if Charles and Arthur had found trouble. You knew they could get tense and intimidating.

“Looks like you may not need my help after all,” Wyatt noted.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be home. But I’ll still make sure you get a plate. You came all this way already.”

You glanced up at the sound of the door swinging shut. Arthur had stepped outside. He was glaring at Wyatt, rifle in hand.

“You know, Miss,” Wyatt’s voice shook, “I can always stop by for supper a different time.”

You let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m sorry about him,” you shook your head. “He doesn’t take well to strangers.”

Wyatt was doing his best to put on a brave face, but you could see how white his knuckles were on the reins. You pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the house, scooping the puppy into the crook of your elbow as you climbed down.

“Put that gun away, Arthur,” you scolded him. 

The door opened, and Charles slipped outside beside him. Arthur handed the rifle to Charles. If they weren’t your husbands, you would have broken down to tears with fear. They looked like killers. 

“Arthur, Charles, this is Wyatt,” you gestured to your companion, still in the saddle. “He works down at Emerald Ranch and he helps me out sometimes at the station. He gave me a puppy!” You offered up the wrinkly lump of fur.

Both Arthur and Charles eyed the pup, unsure what to make of it. Neither had said a word, and you knew they wouldn’t budge until you had sent Wyatt away.

You approached his horse, taking his hand in yours. He snatched it away, eyeing your husbands warily. “I’m sorry about all of this,” you apologized earnestly, “I’ll talk to them and you can come by another time if you’d like. Can I get you anything from the house for your trouble?”

Wyatt shook his head quickly. “No, ma’am. I just remembered Mister Holliday needed me to take care of something this evening, so I’ll just head back to the ranch.”

“Ride safe.” You smiled weakly.

Poor Wyatt spurred his horse and flew out of the gates as quick as he could. You whirled on your husbands.

“I cannot believe you!” You stormed up to them, still cradling the pup in your arms. “Is that any way to treat a guest? The poor man will be too scared to ever come back to the house now!”

“Good,” Arthur huffed.

“Good?” You demanded. “Are you proud of yourself? Scaring one of my only friends?”

Charles squeezed Arthur’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper something to him. Arthur nodded.

“Why don’t you come inside, love?” Charles asked. “Arthur and I will unload the wagon.”

You stormed past them into the house, settling onto the sofa with the puppy. The poor thing fell asleep in your lap as soon as you were still. Arthur and Charles dutifully unloaded the wagon, speaking quietly the entire time. 

“You’re back early,” you said once they were back inside putting things away. “Did something happen?” 

“Everything’s fine,” Charles assured you. “We just wanted to be back at home. We had hoped to surprise you when you got back, but it seems like you surprised us.”

You frowned. “There was no reason to be rude. Wyatt was just coming to help me unload the wagon, and I was going to ask his advice on the garden.”

“You can’t blame us for wanting to keep you safe,” Arthur said. His brows were still pinched. “It’s even worse that you were planning on bringing him to the house alone. What if something had happened?”

“Nothing would have happened!” You pushed to your feet, letting the puppy rest on the couch. “Wyatt is my friend, and I should be allowed to have him over for supper if I want to.”

“I think he’s sweet on you,” Arthur said. He was trying to keep his voice down, but he was growing more frustrated. Charles was silent between you. If it came down to it, you figured he would probably take Arthur’s side.

“Do you not trust me?” your voice broke. It hurt you to think that Arthur and Charles wouldn’t believe you to make the right choice. They meant everything to you, and you thought you had shown them that.

Charles pulled you to him in an instant. “Oh, love. You know we trust you.” He smoothed a hand over your hair, holding you tight.

“Darling,” Arthur sighed. “You have to see why you can’t just bring strangers around here.”

“He’s not a stranger.” You frowned. Why couldn’t they see that Wyatt was your friend. “He’s kind and funny and he gave me a puppy. No one’s ever liked me enough to give me a puppy before.”

The three of you looked at the poor thing, sleeping soundly on it’s back, paws in the air.

“What if he’s just trying to use you? Who knows what he could want?” Arthur looked ready to start in again, but Charles cut him off.

“Arthur.” He said sternly. “You know as well as I do that she’s smart enough to make her own choices. If she trusts this boy, then we should too.”

“I wouldn’t call him a boy,” you said. “He can’t be much younger than you.”

“He’s a boy.” Arthur was still frowning. You wondered if he was still upset. Charles didn’t let you dwell on it, moving to the couch to pet and poke at the puppy.

“Can we keep him?” you asked. It probably wasn’t the best time to discuss taking in a dog, but you couldn’t bear to think of letting the poor thing out to die.

Charles considered it for a long moment. You heard Arthur sigh behind you.

“We can keep him,” Arthur said. 

“Thank you!” You threw your arms around him, showering him in kisses. “We’ll have to name him.”

You spent the rest of the evening setting out a place for the puppy and debating names. By the time you were ready for bed, you still hadn't decided on one.

Arthur pulled you to him the second you laid down, trapping you against his chest with a strong arm. He trailed kisses down your neck and over your shoulder, and your stomach flipped in anticipation, but he was asleep not a few minutes later.

Charles laughed and kissed you goodnight as well. You normally slept closer to him, but there was no escaping Arthur's hold on you.

You curled against Arthur as close as possible, pressing a kiss to his collarbone and drifting off after him.

-

Something felt good. Very good. A familiar heat pulsing between your legs, mind hazy -- just coming out of a dream. You felt around with your hand. Arthur was still holding you; Charles was still laying nearby.

You cracked one eye open. Charles was watching you, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Arthur!” you gasped as he slid another finger inside you. It was a stretch. “Oh,” you arched your back as he curled his fingers just right inside of you.

He kissed your neck, brushing your hair aside. “Sorry to wake you like this, darling. I just needed you so bad.”

You were having trouble collecting your thoughts, already high off of pleasure when you’d only been awake a few moments. “It’s- it’s okay. Unexpected, but -- OH! -- okay.”

Somehow, while you were asleep, Arthur had managed to slip three fingers inside you. You knew you were a deep sleeper, but you didn’t think you would have been able to miss something like that. You were soaked, and you wondered how long you had been asleep since he started touching you.

His name fell from your lips over and over. You were so full and stretched but you ached for more, anything he would give you. 

“You’re mine,” he groaned, grinding against your ass. “Ours. All ours.”

“All yours,” you agreed. You reached for Charles, and he crashed his lips to yours, cupping your jaw and growling against you.

It was great, but you couldn’t tell where all this was coming from. They were both so riled up and desperate. You pushed Charles away and grabbed Arthur’s wrist to still his fingers.

“What has gotten into you two?” you demanded. You didn’t mind going down this road but you needed some explanation.

Arthur was still clinging to you tightly, so you looked to Charles for answers. He avoided your eyes. It was a moment before he finally admitted the truth. “We’re….” He took your hand in his. “We trust you. We do. But the thought of that boy -- if he had hurt you.”

You wanted to be angry again. You had been over this already, and Wyatt didn’t deserve this. But you could see that wasn’t what they needed. Besides, Arthur still had his hands between your legs. You brought Charles’ hand to your lips. “I’m here. I’m safe. I’m yours,” you promised him.

Arthur started sucking a mark into your neck, eager to finish what he started. “We want to take you,” he said, voice low and dangerous. “Both of us.”

You had talked about it before. Having both of them at once. It was something you desperately wanted to try. If Arthur’s feverish enthusiasm and the tension in Charles’ shoulders was any indication, they wanted it just as badly. 

“Alright,” you nodded, lust and determination soaring within you. Both of them hesitated only a moment. Arthur moved you so that he could more comfortably reach to finger you. Charles pulled your nightshirt off and went straight for your breasts. They were patient, eager, but patient.

It was slow going. You couldn’t do much more than take it as Arthur carefully worked you open around his fingers. The stretch was more than you were used to, and you knew you would be sore tomorrow. But it would all be worth it for this.

Tender kisses. Encouraging whispers. Charles was so careful, making sure Arthur didn’t push you too quickly, grabbing the pot of balm from the bedside, rearranging the bedding for you.

“I think I’m ready,” you gasped. You had taken Arthur and Charles separately on many occasions. Surely you would know what it took to take both of them?

Their combined strength was always breathtaking. They held you between them, legs wrapped around Charles’ waist as Arthur supported you from behind. “You gotta tell us if it’s too much,” he warned you.

He teased his cock at your entrance before sinking to the hilt easily. He still growled and cursed, and your head fell back on his shoulder. A moment to adjust, and then Charles was nuzzling against your jaw.

“I love you,” he said. He had slicked his cock even more than Arthur. The first push made you cry out, but Arthur calmed you. He always had a way of keeping you grounded.

Charles moved again, and you nearly toppled out of their arms as you cried. Arthur pinned you beneath him, whispering reassurance.

“It’s okay,” Charles stroked your hair. “We can try again later. Or we can try another way.”

“No,” you pushed back. “I can do it. Let’s try one more time.”

Arthur and Charles exchanged a wary look, but they conceded. This time, you gripped Arthur’s arms. Charles was hesitant, but he pressed the tip of his cock against where Arthur was already inside you.

It was overwhelming, painful but not unbearably so. Charles moved slowly, so slowly. You didn’t even register the whimpers and moans escaping you, so lost in the sensation of being taken by both of your husbands.

“Fuck,” Charles hissed as his hips met yours. “You’re wonderful.” He looked dazed, just as overwhelmed as you.

Somewhere in the pleasure, you registered Arthur and Charles talking. They were talking about you, about how good you felt, about how much they loved you. The words swirled about you, echoing in your mind as Arthur began to move.

It was more than you could have imagined. They were slow, careful at first, but they began to move faster once they knew you were able to take it. Drunk on lust and overwhelmed in a way you had never known before.

Arthur leaned forward over your shoulder to kiss Charles, and you came undone. It was the most blinding climax you had experienced. Arthur’s grip on your thighs kept you up, pinned between the two of them as they only fucked you harder.

Charles came first. You barely registered it, lost in every other sensation. He pulled out and all but collapsed back onto the bed. Arthur held you still and lowered himself onto his back, continuing to thrust into you. He pulled you deeper onto his cock, hips snapping against yours as he came.

It was too much. You were too far gone. Arthur pulled out of you and carefully laid you on the bed. He and Charles embraced, checking in with each other before immediately turning to you. Your knees fell wide and you felt both Arthur’s and Charles’ combined seed spill out of you.

“Fuck,” Charles cursed at the sight. He dragged you to him and captured your mouth with his. You did the best you could to kiss back, still shaky and dazed.

“I’m tired,” you moaned. Soreness was already beginning to set in, and your skin felt cold after so long trapped between Charles and Arthur. 

“I know, darling,” Arthur cupped your cheek gently. “You did so good for us. We love you so much.” He moved you carefully, holding you so Charles could clean up. A blanket surrounded you, and you were tucked carefully back into the bed. Two pairs of lips brushed your forehead.

-

Morning brought soreness, and more exhaustion. Arthur was in bed with you, journal in his lap with his left hand laced with yours. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

You groaned and burrowed against his side.

“If you need anything, just let us know.” He smoothed a hand over your hair.

“What did you draw?” You tried to peek at his journal, but he hid the page from your view. “Is it me? Is it us?”

He flushed, glancing nervously between your grin and his sketch. You prodded at his side until he relented.

It was the three of you. You and Charles drawn in excruciating detail, Arthur less so. You were between them, as you had been the night before, head thrown back against Arthur’s shoulder in ecstasy. It was a tangle of limbs, carefully mapped out in graphite. 

“It’s beautiful.” You kissed the corner of his mouth. “You and Charles liked it?”

“Liked it?” He balked. “Darling, it’s all we’ll be able to think about for weeks.”

“Good.” You flopped back onto the bed. “Because it’s going to be weeks before I can attempt anything like that again.”

Arthur laughed, eyes crinkling as he took your hand in his once more. “We’ll take anything you’ll give to us. Don’t worry.”

Charles brought you food and tea with honey and mint. There was no way you were getting out of bed for a few more hours. You didn’t mind the soreness, though -- not when Arthur and Charles were there to care for you.

"How is the puppy?" you asked the second you saw him.

"He's fine. He cries a little bit, but he should be just fine. I can go get him if you want?" You nodded, and Charles went to go fetch the puppy.

"He needs a name," Arthur said, rubbing his chin in consideration.

"What are you thinking?"

"Ace? Buckley? King?" He shrugged. "That's about all I could come up with."

"I like Buckley," You nodded, already in love with the name. Charles had returned, setting the dog in your lap where he stumbled over the blankets and sniffed at your fingers. "What do you think, Charles?"

"Buckley's good."

"Our little Buck." You scratched behind his soft, floppy ears. "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> check out my other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also talk about RDR2 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Reader are alone for a while and Charles branches out a bit in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes! Also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I want to try and update this fic more often with maybe shorter chapters? but also i may be working on some prequel stuff, and there will be plot eventually
> 
> like.... actual real plot

It was mid morning when you climbed back in bed with Charles. You had gotten up just long enough to do the most important chores when he dragged you right back into the blankets. It wasn’t that Arthur would have minded if he was there -- it just felt scandalous to laze around while he was gone. He never had to know that you had spent the day doing nothing, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“Will he be jealous if he finds out we stayed in bed the whole time he was away?” you asked. It wouldn’t be a big deal; Arthur just wasn’t usually away by himself. He stayed close to the house for the most part, usually hunting overnight before returning the next day. Charles travelled the most of the three of you, and you only a little less than him. Arthur was still afraid of getting too close to the nearby towns; and you understood that. It had taken him this long to get restless enough to leave for more than a few days; and when you had asked where he was riding to, the only answer he could give was ‘North… maybe West.’

Now Arthur had been gone a week, and you and Charles were tired of making up work to do without his constant projects. There was only so much to be done, and Charles liked to relax.

“He shouldn’t feel too left out. It’s rare that I get you all to myself,” Charles was surprisingly playful today, and you squirmed as he tickled your sides. He noticed the pinch in your brows, nearly identical to Arthur’s when he was worried. “He’ll be fine. The farthest he’ll get will be Big Valley.”

You nodded, pressing your ear to Charles’ chest to listen to his heart. “Think of all the trouble we can get up to without him.”

His chest rumbled pleasantly beneath your ear. “What are you planning?” He brushed your hair back. This was the easy quiet he had always dreamed of. 

“I don’t know,” you hummed. “What do you and Arthur do while I’m away.”

Charles’ heart began to race.

“Oh?” you asked.

“We, uh,” he stammered, “We try new things… in bed.”

You propped your chin on your arms to watch him. He was flushed so beautifully at the mere thought; you had to know more. “What kind of things?”

“Arthur… he, uh, used his mouth. On me. Like the way he does on you.” Charles looked so embarrassed you wanted to kiss him a thousand times.

“Oh. Oh.” Your eyes widened in realization. You had seen them suck each other off before. This was different. It wasn’t something you had even considered. “How did it feel?”

“I thought it just felt strange, but Arthur really seemed to enjoy it.”

“So you-? On him?” You tried to imagine it: Arthur, moaning with Charles’ face buried between his thighs. Charles, on all fours, Arthur eagerly expressing his devotion. It was beautiful, these moments just for them. You wondered if Arthur would ever share that with you.

“We take turns mostly. He likes to ride me, and I don’t really do that, but usually things feel pretty even.” Charles had pulled your skirt up high enough that he could trace circles into your thigh with his thumb.

“What’s your favorite thing to do with him?” you asked.

“Hmmm,” he thought for a long moment. “Anything that makes him happy is enough for me. Like I said, he likes riding me, and it’s enjoyable for the both of us.”

His answer was so sweet; you hid your face against his chest and whined. Charles was so caring.

“What about you?” he asked. “What’s your favorite when you’re with him?”

You chewed your lip as you thought about it, frowning slightly at the wall. You picked your words carefully. “Sometimes... He’s a little bit rougher with me. He lets himself have less control and just takes me. You’ve seen it before.”

Charles had indeed, and you felt his already half-hard cock twitch where it was trapped between you. “You like it too?” Your mouth curled up. 

“There’s something about it.” Charles pulls you forward for a kiss. "Arthur is always so careful these days, so in control. Seeing that side of him…"

"I understand," you pressed your lips to his jaw. "To be able to give myself over to him so completely, it's like nothing I've known before."

"Not even when you're with me?" Charles didn't sound jealous, just curious.

"I have, with you, a few times. You're just so careful."

"The last thing I want is to hurt you," Charles was quick to speak. 

"I know," you kissed him softly, "but I trust you. I know you would stop if I asked."

"You would really want that?" His cheeks were flushed dark, eyes unfocused. You could feel his heart racing as he let himself imagine it.

"Have you thought about it before?" you asked, breath fanning over his skin. One of your hands trailed over his stomach, a hint.

"Yeah," he breathed. "But I always worried I would break you."

"What if I want to be broken?" Your lips brushed the shell of his ear.

Charles froze beneath you, pulse thudding. You pressed a playful kiss to his cheek and moved to climb out of bed. He could think on it. You had some tidying up to do.

One huge arm snaked around your waist before you could get both feet on the ground. You squealed as Charles dragged you back to bed, rolling and pinning you beneath him. You squirmed until you were on your back, staring up at him with wide eyes. His hair fell around his shoulder, chest heaving and eyes burning.

"Always with the teasing," he growled. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine."

You gasped as his large hands gripped your hips so tightly you knew you would bruise. Charles ground his hips against yours, the heavy, hot feeling of his cock pressing against you. You grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, moaning into his mouth.

Charles made short work of your clothes, large fingers deceptively nimble. You clung to him surprised to see this side to Charles you never knew before. He held you down, dragging you forward until he had you where he wanted you.

"Always teasing," he growled, "always saying such filthy things. You think you can just get away with that?"

"Usually, yeah," you couldn't hold your tongue.

Charles smirked and dragged two fingers through the wetness between your thighs. He knew you too well, knew exactly how to make you gasp and shudder. He held your thighs apart, holding you still as he stroked your clit and dipped two fingers inside of you. “I’m going to make you come apart,” he threatened.

You were in over your head -- you knew, but you couldn’t wait to see this side of Charles, this rough, uninhibited side of him that he usually kept so tamed. A loud moan escaped you and you rocked your hips against his hand. “Please,” you begged.

He kissed you breathless, until your lips were flushed and swollen, he sucked dark marks across your neck and chest, ruthlessly teased your nipples until you whined and begged him for relief. And the entire time, he help your hips and slowly stroked your clit, driving you wild but never pushing you over the edge.

You were a mess, and you knew you looked it, glassy eyed and flushed, shaking with pleasure and anticipation. Charles smirked at you, drawing his lip between his teeth before _lifting_ your hips and hooking your knees over his shoulder. You were helpless, trapped in his grip as he licked and sucked between your thighs.

There was no escape, but no relief. He knew exactly how to keep you from reaching your peak, but he never backed off for more than a few seconds. You screamed and whined, begging for him to let you come, to fuck you, to give you anything more.

It took him entirely too long to decide he was satisfied, and he didn’t give you a moment of respite. The world spun around you, already lightheaded, as he flipped you onto your stomach, lifted his hips, and slammed his cock into you.

You screamed. You buried your face in the blankets and let your screams fade into breathy moans as Charles fucked you harder than he ever had in his life.

Part of you wondered what he had been so afraid of. This was one of the greatest things you had ever felt, hips held high, bruising grip, the feeling of him hitting so deep inside of you. Why would he hesitate if he could make you feel so good?

The pad of his thumb stroked your clit and you came immediately, clenching around his cock, soaking his hips and your thighs. It was blinding, one of the most overwhelming climaxes you had ever experienced. Charles didn’t even slow his pace.

You were a moaning, drooling mess beneath him, but he continued to fuck you, growling softly and squeezing the flesh of your ass. It was a strange haze, high off your orgasm and drowning in pleasure.

Until he started stroking your clit again. You whined. It was too much; you were already overwhelmed, but he didn’t relent, forcing you to come a second time.

He slowed for a few seconds after you came a again, running his hands over your back and whispering praise in your ear that you could hardly understand.

Large fingers slid around your neck, under your jaw, and another arm snaked around your chest. He pulled you upright and back against him before he began moving again. You clung to his arm, focusing on the feeling of his palm on your throat -- no pressure, just a grounding comfort.

You understood his hesitation, his frustrating amount of self control. Was this the full extent of his strength? Was he holding back even now? The thought made you shudder with another weak orgasm. 

While Arthur occasionally let himself be rough with you, Charles was more guarded. You knew he had his reasons and his fears, and you respected that. It meant a lot that he was willing to share this side of himself with you, and you hoped he would continue to trust you. You would wear the marks with pride, you would let him know that his strength and his desires were nothing to be afraid of.

He continued to fuck you, moving your body however he pleased and just carrying on for as long as he liked. He came once, held your hips firm on his cock and waited until he was hard to go again. You were a slick and dripping mess, fucked out and overstimulated. He went three rounds, making you come twice more before he finally laid you on your back.

“Charles,” you murmured, reaching blindly for him.

“I’m right here love.” He took your hand. You tugged until he laid beside you, cradling you against his side. You don’t know how long it took for you to come back to yourself, but the room was filled with afternoon light when you finally stood on shaky legs.

“Are you alright?” Charles held your shoulders, searching your expression for any discomfort or regret.

“I’m just fine,” you assured him with a smile. “You didn’t hurt me. I’ll just be a little sore.”

You would be a lot sore, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“What a shame Arthur wasn’t here to see us,” you leaned on him for support as he led you to the wash basin and then the kitchen. “I guess we’ll have to give him a show sometime, what do you think?”

Charles blinked in surprise. “You would be okay with that?”

“I’d be more than okay with that.” You pulled him down so you could kiss his cheek. “Do you think he would want you to fuck him like that as well?

The way Charles flushed and stammered made your chest flutter with fondness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes! Also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> Check out my other fics and like way too much cowboy daddy kink on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns home from his long trip.

Arthur returned, grizzled and unshaven. Charles had been right, he had mostly camped and hunted out in Big Valley. It had been three weeks, and you couldn’t fight the tears when you saw him.

He held you against his chest, soothing you as you cried and clung to him. Charles trapped you between them, kissing Arthur over your head.

“You never cry when I come home,” Charles teased. You didn’t know how to explain it. How it was different. You worried for Charles, sure, but it wasn’t the same worry you had for Arthur. It made sense, and you knew they understood.

Buckley yapped and pawed at your legs. The poor dog had grown so attached to Arthur, whined the first few nights he was away and constantly searched for him around the house and yard. Arthur scooped the pup up, letting him lick at his face and scratching at his belly.

“I missed ya, Buck.” A new wave of tears spilled over as you watched Arthur with the dog. You were a mess.

“Oh come on now.” He ushered you inside. You clung to him, refusing to let him out of your sight. Buckley did the same.

Charles took responsibility. He began brushing down Buell, sternly chastising the beast when he tried to fuss. You knew he was just as glad to have Arthur home safe, but he wasn’t as overwhelmed as you.

“You alright, darling?” Arthur rubbed your back. You were leaning into his side, legs resting on his lap.

“I just missed you. I was so worried.” Your tears had subsided. “I couldn’t help but worry that you’d never come back.”

“I should have sent a letter,” he said. “I’m sure a few more days and Charles would have come out after me.”

Charles looked up from where he was organizing things in the kitchen. “I would have put a bounty on your head and sent Sadie after you. Gotten you both to come home.”

“Sadie’s probably about the only person who could take me in.” Arthur winked. 

“Do you need anything?” you asked. “Food? A bath? Sleep?”

Arthur smiled and showered you in scruffy kisses. “Washing up sounds nice. Mountain streams are awful chilly.”

You squeezed your arms around him as tight as possible for a long second. “I’ll get the basin.”

Arthur bathed out behind the house. Warm water in the afternoon sun. You watched him pour sudsy water over his hair, longer than it had been in a while. You wondered if he would have a barber cut it soon.

Stepping out of your shirt and drawers, you left your own clothes in a pile and made your way over to Arthur. He saw you coming, naked and smiling, and flushed all the way down his chest.

You climbed on top of him in the water, scrubbing your fingers through his hair and beard. His hands wandered over your skin. “I’m sorry for staying away so long,” he apologized.

You shook your head. “It’s fine. I just missed you.” Your hands ran over his chest, across his shoulders. The touch had a noticeable effect on him. His eyes fluttered just a bit, and he sighed gently. Tension melted off of him, the fatigue of his long ride washing away under your fingers. You kissed him, lips trailing over his cheek and jaw.

His hands gripped your hips, sliding around over your ass and thighs. “I missed you sleeping beside me,” he mumbled. “So used to hearing you, feeling you.”

You wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking him slowly in the water. “We do a lot more than sleeping,” you teased. 

Arthur moaned and shuddered beneath you. You kept your pace slow and relaxed. This was about making him feel good, about welcoming him home. Every breathy moan, every flex of his muscles, twitch of his hips. You pressed yourself against him, whispering against his skin as you twist your wrist on every stroke.

He came, holding you tightly and growling praises into your hair. You climbed out of the basin pretty quickly after that. Arthur pulled on his pants, and you dug out your underclothes. Charles was waiting with hot plates of food when you make it inside.

“All cleaned up?” he asked with a quirk of his brow. You grinned and leaned up to kiss his chin. The three of you ate, Arthur helping himself to a second serving.

“I missed eating food I didn’t cook. You two are much better than me, and I forgot how much work it is.” He took a hearty bite.

“We’ve spoiled you,” you teased. “You got too used to the lap of luxury.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “A most _luxurious_ meal of game and potatoes.”

-

You cleared away the table and washed the dished while Arthur read all of the letters he had received over the past few weeks. He settled in on the couch. Buckley -- delighted to be allowed on the furniture again -- curled up at his side with his head resting on Arthur’s leg. You couldn’t help but watch, still trying to convince yourself that what you were seeing was real. You didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so much until Arthur went away.

When he finished with his letters, Arthur pulled out his journal. You would have to ask him to show you any drawings he did while he was away; you wanted to see where he had been.

Leaving Arthur alone for the first time since he had come home, you wandered out to help Charles with the last of the chores. He was with the horses, and you watched him for a minute before approaching. He and Arthur were always so good with the horses. Even your little Peanut got the royal treatment alongside Buell and Taima. 

Charles turned when he heard your footsteps in the grass. You wrapped your arms around his middle, squeezing him and pressing your cheek to his chest. “He’s home,” you whispered.

Charles stroked your hair. “He’s safe.”

-

Arthur was sandwiched between you and Charles in bed that night.

“This bed is too big without you,” you told him, running you hand over his chest, feeling his warmth under your palm.

“My nights were too empty without you,” he replied, letting you nestle into his arm. You always fell asleep easy when they were with you, and you dozed happily as Arthur and Charles murmured to each other well into the night.

They were both out when you woke, having left you tucked under the quilt. You poured your coffee and glanced out the window to see the two of them laughing near the chicken coop. Your heart swelled and fluttered at the sight.

Arthur found you at your usual place in the garden. As long as the weather was nice, you preferred to work outside; your knitting was coming along -- though you weren’t the best. It was a skill you persisted in, despite the fact that Arthur’s toes occasionally poked out of the socks you made him.

He leaned in behind you, teasing you and tickling you with kisses over your kneck and shoulder.

“You’re too scruffy! You can kiss me again after you shave!” you squealed, lacing your fingers with his and pulling him around to your front.

“Charles didn’t like my beard either,” Arthur pouted.

You rolled your eyes, trailing your thumb over his knuckles. “What can I do for you, Mr. Morgan?”

“I would like to endeavour for the pleasure of your company, Mrs. Morgan-Smith,” he gave a silly little bow and an affected air.

You giggled. “Why I would rather fancy that.” It was fun to play along.

Arthur kneeled in front of you, almost at eye level even as you sat on the bench. His hands smoothed over your thighs, bunching the fabric of your skirt. You leaned in towards him, unable to contain your smile. Just as your lips brushed, you pulled away. “Promise me you’ll shave?” you asked.

He chuckled. “I promise. Now kiss me, woman.” He yanked you forward. The two of you kissed for a long moment, Arthur’s hands still squeezing your thighs. You were surprised when he lifted the hem of your skirt and chemise and pushed it over your knees.

It took a little bit of situating, but a few moments later Arthur was eating you out right there in the garden. You hoped nobody was passing by on the road because they surely would have heard your moans and cries.

Charles certainly did, because he was there when Arthur finally let you up again. He kissed the taste of you from Arthur’s lips, and the three of you suddenly found it very necessary to return inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> check out my other fics (including all of kinktober and a bunch of rdr2 requests) on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets injured while out hunting with Charles.

New Hanover was gorgeous. The heartlands, the forests, the winding rivers. More and more settlers had made their homes in the country, but the land still teemed with life. You were happy with your home. With the life you had made -- even though dark memories were still tied to the landscape. Arthur carried more of them, lived with more scares and more nightmares. He avoided certain places entirely, unwilling to face the ghosts that lingered there.

Charles was more free, able to journey as he pleased, only occasionally steering you to a different path without a word spoken. You navigated the holes in your world carefully.

Hunting usually took place out west, in the Heartlands and Cumberland Forest. Except this time Charles had ridden east. Arthur was at home, growing way too attached to Buckley and forgetting to water your flowers. You had accompanied Charles, unsure what help you could provide other than carrying things. You weren’t very good at tracking or shooting, especially not with a bow.

You could gather plants, though. So you set off to get as many herbs and berries as possible. The ridges over the Kamassa river were peaceful, sunny. 

It was easy enough to find the plants you needed. Mushrooms were a bit trickier, but you could have Charles look at what you found. The plan was to be home by dark -- it was only a few hours ride -- and you could cook everything for a late supper as long as Arthur hadn’t spoiled his appetite.

You had just stuffed a few into your bag when you felt something behind you. Something quiet. Turning slowly, you saw a cougar creeping towards you.

Your heart began to race. You couldn’t take down a cougar. Your revolver would hardly do anything, and you wouldn’t be able to even get a shot off. Behind you there was a steep ledge; you could maybe clamber down but only if the big cat didn’t pounce.

What could you do? Calling out would only provoke it. And Charles was too far away to get to you in time. The cat prowled forward. You inched back. The ledge was your best bet. You slowly dropped to a crouch, trying to ease back off of the ledge. 

The cat lowered itself as well. It looked ready to strike.

Your foot slipped.

You let out a scream as you fell backwards over the ledge, tumbling to the river bank below.

You collided with stone once, twice, then again, each one knocking the wind out of you and making your vision go white.

A moment of stillness. You didn’t hear the cat. Just the running water of the river and the rustle of the wind.

Everything hurt. Your back, your hip, your arm. You had fallen on your side.

You heard Charles calling your name. You managed to respond, glad your voice could still carry.

His footsteps crunched in the stones as he ran to your side.

“What happened? Can you stand?”

“Cougar… fell… I should be fine.” The side you hadn’t fallen on was fine, so you pulled yourself up, letting Charles help you to your feet. 

“A cougar?” Charles asked. “I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”

“It’s fine. You wouldn’t have got any meat otherwise.” You were limping. It was slow going. Charles carefully lifted you and carried you to where the horses were waiting. He sat you on the ground and began looking you over.

“My shirt is all torn,” you whined when you noticed the tears. The stone had ripped through the fabric in nasty, jagged holes.

“Your skin is all torn,” Charles remarked. “You have other shirts at home.”

He washed your cuts and scrapes. Some of the herbs from your pack immediately went to use as a salve for the wounds. He fashioned a sling for your busted arm using his own shirt, and you longed to trail your fingers over his skin.

“I’m not as good a shot as Arthur, but I’m going to go get some birds from the river bank.” Charles pulled a rifle off Taima. “Stay here.”

You couldn’t have made it very far if you tried, so you waited and listened to the gunshots as Charles took down the water fowl. He stowed them on both horses before sizing you up with a calculating look.

“Can you ride with one hand?” he asked. You were already making your way towards Peanut. He sighed and helped you up. 

“So,” you began once you had made it out of the worst of the forest, “we don’t need to tell Arthur about the cougar, right?”

Charles watched you with a neutral expression. He could be so difficult to read when he wanted. “And what will we tell him?”

“That I fell -- slipped on some rocks. It’s basically true anyways.” The last thing you needed was Arthur fretting over you. He could be so fussy at times. If he learned you were nearly attacked by a cougar, he would probably try and keep you from hunting at all.

Charles didn’t say anything. You figured he was with Arthur on this one.

The house came into view, and you dreaded the ordeal that was about to come. Charles was usually pretty sensible, so maybe he could quell Arthur’s nerves and keep him from overreacting too much. But the way he was staring straight ahead, brows furrowed -- it seemed he was just holding out until you were safely inside.

Arthur rounded to the front of the house, the smile on his face immediately disappearing as he took in the sight of you.

“What happened?” He demanded.

“I fell. Slipped off a ledge.” You glanced to Charles, hoping he would keep quiet.

He avoided both of your gazes, grabbing the birds off the horses and unpacking the saddlebags.

“Uh,” you shifted carefully. “Arthur? Can you help me down?”

He held your hips and gently guided you out of the saddle. You leaned on him for support up the steps and into the house. The tension was palpable in the air. If he was this upset already, you really didn’t want to know how he would react to the cougar.

He sat you down, fixing you to your seat with a hard expression before heading back out to no doubt question Charles. You were in it now.

They both returned, still whispering to each other, though they quieted down before they were close enough for you to hear.

Trepidation had made its home in your chest, and you watched your husbands carefully.

“A cougar?!” Arthur asked, exasperated. He didn’t sound angry, more disbelieving if anything.

You weren’t sure what you were supposed to say. Arthur rubbed his jaw, trying to come to terms with what Charles had told him.

“I’m alright,” you said. “It didn’t get me.”

“You’re not alright.” Arthur gestured to you.

“I just fell. I’ll be fine.” 

He scoffed, shaking his head. This conversation wasn’t over, but Charles put a hand on his arm. Later.

They helped you out of your clothes, checking you over so thoroughly you wondered if you had ever paid yourself the same amount of attention. Your wounds were redressed, injured ankle tightly bound along with your arm.

Drowning in one of Charles’ shirts -- you didn’t understand why a nightgown was out of the question -- you were fed, given a glass of whiskey, and ordered to bed. You slept in the spare room. The endeavor seemed fruitless considering Charles laid with you anyways, but he was gone when you awoke, so you figured he had left once you had fallen asleep.

Arthur pulled a chair to your bedside. It was quiet for a long while.

“You could have died.” He said at last, voice rough.

“Arthur, I’m fine.” You weren’t sure what he needed to hear. You knew he would find a way to blame himself, find a way to punish himself.

“We almost lost you.” He couldn’t look at you, staring at his hands, or his boots. “If you had died -- I don’t know what I would have done.” He leaned over you, resting his weight carefully on you, fingers fisted in the blanket.

You snorted, rolling your eyes. “A taste of your own medicine.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

You stared at him in disbelief. “Seriously? After every time I’ve almost lost you?” You prodded his shoulder, where you knew there was a nasty scar. You knew where every scar was. “How many times have you been shot? Or stabbed? Burned? Bitten? Staggered back into camp bleeding out and half dead? I’ve nursed you and Charles back to health more times than I thought my heart could bear. I’ve thought you were gone -- multiple times. Every damn time you left I knew there was a chance you wouldn’t come back.”

You sighed, eyes burning with tears and aching all over. “None of us are safe. Not even me.”

Arthur shook his head. “You have to be. I can’t lose you.” He looked about ready to crawl into the bed with you, but Charles stepped into the room. You knew he had heard everything.

“You still need to be more careful.” He ran a hand through Arthur’s hair, squeezing the back of his neck. “You shouldn’t be out in the woods alone. Not until you’re better with the rifle.”

You knew they were going to coddle you and guard you even more from now on. It would be frustrating, but Arthur needed to be able to do something to chase away his fears. 

-

The days passed slowly. Arthur sat at your side and read to you until you were able to hold the book yourself. Your ankle would take longer to heal, but you were able to move around the house. Buckley was glued to your side whenever he wasn’t out pestering Arthur. He slept by your feet, on your stomach, curled against your side. Arthur always scratched the pup behind his ears, commending him for watching over you.

You moved back into the big bed. Arthur was so scared to sleep beside you at first, but you showed him just _how much_ you had healed, and he relaxed quite a bit.

If anything, he became even more clingy. He couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Not that Charles was any better. You figured they would have enjoyed the few nights with the bed to themselves, but you were starting to wonder if they hadn’t just spent the whole time worrying about you.

Charles caught you changing at one point, and he stopped you to take a look at the healing scrapes. You were surprised, however, when he pinned you to the bed and trailed his lips over the marks. 

Arthur had you on the kitchen table at one point. He had just come in from a ride and backed you onto the sturdy wood, pushing your skirt up and tugging your blouse down.

“You two have been insatiable,” you teased one night. Charles was currently kissing across your chest, and you tugged at his hair when he nipped at the skin.

“We’re happy you’re safe. Happy you’re healing,” Arthur whispered into your hair. 

There was the scrabbling of claws on wood, and Buckley’s paws appeared on the edge of the bed.

“Put the pup out,” Charles growled, lips closing around the nipple he had just freed from your nightgown.

You frowned. “Don’t treat him like that. He just wants to be with us.”

Arthur was already climbing out of bed, grabbing Buckley by the scruff and tossing him carefully out the back door. “He sleeps with you all damn day. It’s our turn now.”

The nightgown was discarded entirely, along with Charles’ and Arthur’s clothes. You swung a leg over Arthur’s hips, grinding down against him just to hear him moan. You rocked your hips, teasing his nipples and watching him grow breathless and flushed.

Charles wasn’t having it, though. He needed something more. Large hands yanked you back -- careful not to disturb your ankle. You were on you knees between Arthur’s legs, hands braced on his thighs as Charles ground his cock against your ass.

Arthur’s cock was just right there, so you wasted no time in wrapping your lips around the length and sinking down. He let out a loud moan, fingers winding in your hair. Charles kneaded the flesh of your ass with his large hands and watched Arthur’s expression as you sucked him off.

You pushed your hips back against Charles in an attempt to find more stimulation, and he dragged two fingers over your entrance. You moaned around Arthur’s cock as he rubbed your clit and pressed two fingers inside of you. He knew exactly how to reduce you to a shaking, whimpering mess.

He brought you right to the edge, curling his fingers and rubbing his thumb across your clit until you were _so close_.

Then he pulled his fingers away.

You let Arthur’s cock fall from your mouth and whined loudly. “Charles, _please_ ,” you begged. In one swift thrust, he sank his cock into you, grinding against your ass.

You couldn’t focus at all on Arthur’s cock as Charles began to fuck you. You collapsed between his thighs, letting your eyes flutter. Arthur shifted, lifting your head and shoulders and cradling you close to him. “You’re such a needy little thing,” he teased. “It’s a good thing we’re here to take care of you.”

You nodded, pressing your lips to ever available inch of skin. Charles chuckled above you, only increasing the force of his thrusts as he lifted your hips a little higher.

You came loudly, your nails leaving red lines over Arthur’s skin. Charles didn’t slow his pace until you cried out and tried to climb out of his hold on you.  
He slowed his thrusts, letting out a low groan as he spilled inside of you. He pulled out slowly, letting you collapse onto the mattress between him and Arthur.

Except your reprieve was short. Arthur moved you so quickly and with such ease that you hardly realized what was happening until Arthur pressed his own cock inside of you. You were limp against him as he rocked his hips into you.

He came quickly, finishing inside you as well. They were so gentle with you as they laid you on your back. You insisted to them that your ankle was fine, but Charles still place a pillow beneath your foot as if you weren’t going to sprawl on top of him the moment the lamps went out.

The three of you were just getting settled in for the night when you heard a whining sound form outside the house.

“Go let Buckley in,” you whispered to Charles.

“He can sleep outside for one night.” Charles flung an arm over you, nosing into your skin.

You and Arthur both protested. “He’s a good boy. Bring him inside.”

Charles -- who usually enjoyed sleeping closest to the door -- grumbled the entire time as he shuffled to let the poor pup inside.

Buckley bounded in, fur still cool from the outside, and clambered onto the bed. He first curled up beside you exactly where Charles had just been, but was forcibly relocated to the foot of the bed as your husband climbed back under the quilts.

You kissed him gently, tugging him back to you. “I love you,” you murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this? Plot? In my self indulgent feel-good fanfiction? It's more likely than you think

“There’s a letter from Abigail,” you announced triumphantly. “Well, John wrote it but it’s signed Abigail, so she must have told him what to write.”

Arthur reached for the paper, but you stepped away from him. “I went down to the station for the mail, so I get to read it.” You stuck your tongue out. He pouted but let you scan the page.

“She says they’ve finished adding on to the ranch. Their first year went well, and they went ahead and built some more. They want us to come visit.” You finished reading through the letter. “Jack signed his own name too! It says here he misses us and wants us to come meet Rufus.”

Both Arthur and Charles leaned in to admire the signature. It was scratchy, and in all capitals, but it clearly said ‘Jack.’

“Arthur,” you handed him a folded piece of paper. “Looks like there was a note from John too. It’s addressed to you.”

Arthur read John’s letter, humming softly to himself. You watched his brows furrow and worried what it could say.

“This one was penned after Abigail’s,” Arthur said. “He says Sadie showed up a few days ago. She’s okay for the most part, but she’d been in a pretty nasty fight.”

“Then we’re going,” you said, already resolved. Arthur and Charles exchanged glances. You knew they were trying to figure out the best way to make this work. “All of us,” you insisted.

“Who’s going to watch the animals?” Arthur asked.

“We could hire one of the men down at Emerald Ranch.” It wasn’t ideal, but you didn't have many alternatives.

Charles didn’t seem to mind the idea. He and Arthur debated the safety of having a stranger near the house.

“Doesn’t have to be a stranger,” you offered. “Wyatt could do it.”

“Ugh, Wyatt,” Arthur groaned.

“He’s a friend.” Your voice held no room for argument. “And I’m sure he’d watch the animals for a few days if we asked.”

“If _you_ asked,” Charles said. “He’s sweet on you.”

You swatted his arm. “He knows I’m taken. Besides, I think he’s fallen for one of the other men at the ranch. He talks about him nonstop.”

Arthur still looked suspicious.

“Or we can just sell the animals and buy new ones when we get back,” you suggested.

Arthur didn’t seem to like that option either. Always so grouchy. You kissed his cheek to ease his frown and began making a checklist of things to do before you left for Beecher’s Hope.

-

Arthur and Charles were up well into the night deciding what best to do. You didn’t blame them. Last year it had been easy to leave the house; you hadn’t had any animals to watch. Arthur and Charles had loaded the wagon up with supplies and ridden out to help John finish building his house. The house at Beecher’s Hope was twice the size of yours, but you figured he was trying to impress Abigail. She and you had spent the entire few weeks watching your husbands work, shaking your heads and rolling your eyes as they bickered and drank.

You missed the Marstons. You missed Sadie. Charles and Arthur felt the same, so there was no question as to whether you were going or not.

Charles finally climbed into bed, apologizing for waking you as he settled in on his usual side.

“Where’s Arthur?” you murmured.

“He went out for a smoke. John’s letter got him thinking about the past.”

You frowned. “He’s gonna be okay?”

Charles smoothed your hair back. “He’ll be fine. He knows to come to us.”

You nodded. Whatever was in John’s letter wasn’t meant for you, and you doubted it was anything you wanted to know, but you worried about Arthur. The past few years had helped him to heal, but the scars ran deep. You knew. John was all that remained of his old family.

A hand snaked around your waist and Charles ordered you to go back to sleep. “There’s no need to worry. Get some rest.”

Arthur wasn’t in bed when you woke the next morning, and you wondered if he had slept beside you at all. You found him at the kitchen table, frowning at a cup of coffee.

“Did you sleep?” you asked.

He nodded. “Slept in the spare room.”

You kissed the top of his head. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his forehead to your front. “This is enough.” You carded your fingers through his hair.

Charles found you like that. “Did you decide what you want to do, Arthur?” He began fixing breakfast.

Arthur didn’t pull away from you. “We can hire your friend from Emerald Ranch. It should be fine for a few weeks.”

You smiled. “How long did you wanna stay?”

“We’ve got a month or so until harvest season. John’s probably gonna hire some folks for that, so I’d like to be gone by then.”

“John’s hiring folks? Are you sure this is the same Marston?” you teased.

“He’s doing well.” Arthur’s voice held a hint of admiration. He was proud of his brother.

“We are too,” Charles set two plates of eggs down. “We’re even hiring someone as well.”

You rolled your eyes. Breakfast was filled with planning. You and Charles were to head down to Emerald Ranch to talk with Wyatt and get everything settled. Arthur would stay at the house and begin working and packing.

“Are we going to take the wagon again?” Charles asked. “Or we could take a train.”

“A stagecoach?” you suggested.

Arthur shook his head. “Nah. We could take the wagon, but it may be faster for the three of us to just ride. It’s two full days with the wagon.”

He and Charles fell back into another discussion about packing and planning and timing. You cleared the table and went to freshen up for the day.

“When are we leaving?” you asked once you had gotten dressed.

“If your friend at Emerald Ranch says yes, we’ll leave tomorrow,” Charles replied.

“So soon…” You wondered what could be so urgent. Was Sadie okay? Abigail? Arthur was starting to worry you.

“We’ll ride out before dawn. If nothing holds us up, we can make it there by the evening.”

Charles must have sensed your hesitation. You weren’t as used to long rides, and it would be hard to keep up. “If you get tired, you can ride with me, and I’ll lead your horse.”

Arthur nodded his agreement and urged you to head down to Emerald Ranch as soon as possible.

-

Wyatt gladly agreed to help. You and Charles paid him half up front, and you left him a page of instructions in case he needed any help.

“He seems kind,” Charles noted as the two of you rode back to the house. 

“I trust him.”

“And I trust you.”

-

Arthur had the saddlebags packed when you returned. You rechecked everything and stuffed another change of clothes in. He had picked your favorite blouse and a pair of riding pants, but you managed to get a skirt in as well.

“You should turn in early,” Charles kissed your temple as the sun began to sink behind the mountains. “It’s a long ride tomorrow.”

You knew he would wake you at the last possible minute, but you still dreaded the early morning. Maybe it would be good to get as much sleep as possible. Arthur and Charles clearly wanted the privacy to discuss whatever was going on. Because something was definitely going on. 

-

Charles gently shook you awake. It was still dark outside, and you grimaced as you realized how chilly it was. “‘M cold,” you complained.

“Why don’t you ride with me for a few hours?” Charles offered. “You can try and sleep.”

You tugged your pants and boots on, and let Charles carry you to Taima. Arthur was already on Buell. “Wrap her in a blanket,” he ordered. A soft woven blanket surrounded you, and you were carefully placed on Taima’s saddle.

You leaned back against Charles as the two of them turned onto the road with Peanut in tow. It would be a long ride.

-

The sun finally rose and warmed you enough that you could move to your own horse. You watched the heartlands pass by and gnawed on some jerky. It was a quiet ride, slow enough to save the horses but you could tell Arthur wanted to move faster. Buell probably could have made it, but Peanut and Taima couldn’t keep pace for that long.

Charles convinced Arthur to stop for a break mid-morning, and you sat with Arthur on some flat rocks while Charles picked herbs across the plains. It reminded you of the first year after Arthur healed, living off the land, traveling quietly and slowly. It had been a difficult time, but it was peaceful. Trouble hadn’t found you, warded off by Charles’s caution and Sadie’s information. 

“I’m sorry for this,” Arthur wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Don’t be sorry.” You elbowed him gently. “I want this just as much as you do.”

“I know,” Arthur sighed. “But you aren’t used to these long rides. We’re trying to make a two day’s trip in one.”

“I know there’s something going on. Something important. As long as everyone is safe, I trust you to do what you think is best.”

Arthur nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

After your break, Arthur picked up the pace. The three of you made good time through the plains, even ground easier to cover than the hills. You watched Arthur carefully, trying to read the tension in his shoulders. It would take you hours to get those knots out that evening.

Fording the Dakota River was slow. Charles led Peanut carefully as you urged her through the running water. You had made it to West Elizabeth.

Near sunset, you passed the dilapidated remains of an old fort. Rounding a curve in the road, your eyes widened. Dozens of grave markers covered the hillside.

“What happened here?” It was an empty question. You knew even without asking. There was no part of this country where the stones hadn’t run with blood.

Charles looked away.

Finally, past nightfall, you made it to Beecher's Hope. Riding up to the back of the house, you couldn’t fight the way your stomach flipped. It had been months since you had seen Abigail, Jack, and John.

A small yellow dog ran out to meet your horses, barking and running wildly. You figured that must be Rufus.

John was waiting for you at the front of the house. As you approached, the door opened and little Jack came flying down the steps only to be caught at the scruff of his collar by his father. Abigail and Uncle were close behind. Arthur embraced John and lifted Jack high in the air with a groan. “You’re getting big, boy,” he ruffled his darkening hair.

“Uncle Arthur!” Jack squealed. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too. Have you been helping your mama out?” Arthur moved Jack to one arm and kissed Abigail on the cheek.

Jack nodded. “She says I clean real good! And Papa lets me go fishing with him just like with you, Uncle Arthur.”

You got your hugs from John and Abigail, rolling your eyes as Uncle pulled you in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek as well. Jack clambered from Arthur’s arms to Charles’, delighted at the excitement of having visitors.

The door creaked open once more, and Sadie took a careful step outside.

“Sadie,” Abigail said sharply, “you shouldn’t be up.”

You ran to her, throwing your arms around her and mirroring her wince. She must have been hurt bad. Burying your face into her shoulder, you felt how much stronger she was since you last saw her, all brawn and sinew. 

“Darling, you’re squeezing me,” she wheezed, and you let go a tiny bit.

“I missed you,” you squeaked. Your voice was having trouble staying even.

“I missed you too. Would have come around sometime but I got myself in a whole heap of trouble.”

“I don’t doubt it,” you helped her down the stairs to where Charles and Arthur were waiting. Sadie, sharp as ever, began teasing them relentlessly. Same as always.

Abigail pulled you aside, wringing her hands in her skirt. “You three won’t mind sleeping outside?”

“Not at all, I know you’ve got a full house. We can pretty much take care of ourselves. You let us know if there’s anything we can help with.” You pulled her in for another hug. “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	10. Chapter 10

All of you ate a late supper outside that evening. It felt just like old times, sitting around a fire, passing around a bottle. Uncle forced everyone to listen to a shoddy banjo performance, insisting that he “owed the guests some fine entertainment.”

Jack was also thrilled at the idea of visitors. He ran wild at first, trying to show the three of you all of his favorite books and trinkets. Rufus -- a retriever pup only a few months older than Buckley -- was perfectly okay with being hauled around by Jack and deposited in any lap that would take him.

He settled down after he cleared his plate and sat on Arthur’s knee telling him about anything and everything that was happening in his life. Once he felt Arthur was up to date, he turned to questions.

Jack was handed off to Charles so Arthur could actually talk with John and Sadie, and you watched Charles tease the boy, ruffling his hair and dodging his frequent questions.

And then Jack crawled to you. He was tired, worn out from a long day and the excitement. Still, he did his best to pester you with questions and stories. He only lasted a few minutes before he was asleep in your arms.

Abigail offered to take him from you and put him to bed, but you told her to stay put. You were here to help out, make things easier on her and John.

You carried Jack inside to his room, tugging off his shoes and pants and tucking him into bed. You had done this many times before.

Once back outside, you curled against Arthur’s side, glad to be together with your family under the warm prairie sky. It had been so long since you had laughed with Sadie and Abigail, or groaned at Uncle's teasing, or listened to Arthur and John bicker.

Much too late, you crawled into your tent with Charles and Arthur. You kissed your husbands each goodnight and fell asleep wrapped in Arthur’s arms.

-

Arthur and Charles abandoned you early in the morning to help John with the work on the ranch. You lay sprawled in the tent until the sun rose and it became too hot before wandering inside to help Abigail and Jack. Sadie also insisted on helping, despite Abigail’s warnings that she needed to rest.  
It wasn’t until the afternoon, when you and Abigail were resting on the porch, that you were able to ask her the questions that had been worrying you since the letters arrived. 

“Arthur doesn’t want to talk about it,” you said. “And Charles wouldn’t tell me if I asked. I just want to know… are they going to be safe?”

Sadie’s injuries. John’s letter. Arthur’s quiet, sad nights alone. You feared the worst. Had the law picked up their trail? Had someone even more dangerous found them? You had always relied on Sadie’s information to keep you safe.

Abigail placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently. “Everything should be fine. Sadie caught a trail a few weeks ago. She thinks it might be Bill.”

Your heart thudded hard in your chest, breath quickening. “Is he… is he coming after them?”

“No, no,” Abigail shook her head. “He’s got his own trouble from what Sadie can tell. John… John wanted to ride out -- clean up loose ends. I’m hoping Arthur and Charles can talk him out of it.”

“Arthur wouldn’t let him do that. He wants to leave the past behind.” You were trying to convince yourself as much as her. You couldn’t bear the thought -- Arthur and Charles and John risking their lives. Killing Bill wouldn’t bring them any peace of mind.

“Everything will be fine,” Abigail sounded just as unsure herself. “John was pretty shaken up, and I’m sure Arthur was too. They just need a little time and things will be okay.”

You nodded. You understood now, Arthur’s restlessness. He was afraid. The rest of the van der Linde gang were like shadows. You didn’t know where most of them had gone, and many of them still haunted your nightmares. Knowing that Bill was out there. It made those fears much more real.

He wouldn’t be angry that you had asked Abigail for answers. He hadn’t withheld the information from you out of ill intent. You knew he would talk about it when he was ready. When he felt you were safe again.

Babysitting Jack turned out to be one of your favorite ways to pass the time. Sadie never had much patience for the boy -- especially with her injuries -- and John and Abigail deserved to have some time to rest.

You let him show you around the ranch and the surrounding creeks, indulging his little games and carrying him across the difficult ground.

The two of you returned to the house laughing and wind-burned. Jack was eager to show his pa some of the cool rocks he had found, and you let Charles shower you in smiling kisses as you went to wash up for supper.

-

The three of you were resting in your tent that night. You had Arthur’s head in your lap, combing your fingers through his hair. Charles watched you both, clearly deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind, love?” you asked.

He immediately looked bashful. “It’s nothing important.”

That caught Arthur’s attention. “You ain’t usually shy, Charles. Everything alright?” 

Both of you were watching him now, and he seemed to shrink under the pointed attention. “I just… missed having Jack around, I guess. Both of you seem so happy with him.”

“He’s a good kid,” you smiled. “And I think he brings out the best in all of us -- pushes us to be better people.”

Arthur was still watching Charles, lip pulled between his teeth. You scratched lightly at his jaw under his beard, pleased when his eyes fluttered shut and he melted in your lap.

“Do you think we could ever have that?” Charles asked.

You cocked your head. “Have what?”

Arthur sat up, brows pinching together.

Charles refused to meet your eyes. “We could have a family too…”

Realization set in, and you couldn’t help your reaction. You pushed away from Arthur, nearly falling over as you scrambled. “What?” you repeated.

Charles’ face fell. “I just- both of you do so well with Jack. I wondered if we could ever have that for us.”

Your mind was reeling. Arthur had found his words though.

“Charles,” he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. “I don’t know if I could do that again. I lost a boy once already. I’ve thought about it -- too often if I’m being honest.” He looked to you. “You okay, sweetheart?” He reached for you carefully.

You took his hand, crawling over to wrap your arms around Charles. “I don’t know, Charles. I don’t think I could…” You buried your face in his chest, surprised to find that your eyes were wet. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Charles, rubbed his hand along your back. “You two are the most important things in my life. You’re all I need.”

You weren’t sure why you were crying, but Charles held you until your tears ran dry. You dragged him in for a kiss, winding your fingers in his hair and pouring your heart into every motion. Arthur turned out the lantern, pulling the quilt over you and tugging Charles into his arms.

-

Despite all of your pleading, Arthur and Charles left you again at dawn to go help with chores. You considered following them into the crisp morning air, but quilts were comfortable and you couldn’t make yourself leave.

Instead, you penned a letter to Wyatt, thanking him for watching the house and asking after things out in The Heartlands. You would be sure to slip a few bills in when you posted it.

The tent flap was pushed back, and you were surprised when Sadie barged in. She clutched her side as she took a seat across from you.

“You’re going to be angry with me,” she said.

“Oh, Sadie,” you reached out to squeeze your hand. “I’m not angry with you.”

She gave a wry grin, pointedly glancing to the ground before she spoke. “I need Arthur to ride out with me. I’ve got to meet a contact in New Austin, and I’m in no condition to fight right now. I need Arthur there to back me up.”

“Never mind,” you frowned. “I am angry with you.”

“I know,” she said. “I know when I ask, he’s going to say yes. He’ll be an ass about it, but he’ll ride with me. I just need you to know that this one is on me.”

“Is this about Bill?” you asked, trying to push away the feeling of dread that settled in your chest at the mere mention of his name.

Sadie grimaced. “I don’t know for sure if it’s him or not. Someone said they ran into an outlaw, used to run with the gang. Somewhere out in the desert. Said he was a nasty, slimy motherfucker -- if the information was any good, I narrowed it down to Bill.”

You were quiet for a moment. “You narrowed it down? You know where the others are?” If Sadie knew where the other members of the gang were, why hadn’t she said anything? Why would she keep that from Arthur and John?

She shook her head. “No. I don’t. I hear whispers and rumors and that’s it. I’m riding out with Arthur, and we’re going to figure this out.”

As much as you hated the idea of Arthur going anywhere near a fight, you knew there was nothing you could do to stop him. “I don’t like this. You can barely walk.”

Sadie shrugged. “I have no intention of leaving the saddle. It shouldn’t turn into a fight, but it’s better to be prepared. Arthur’s the best shot out of all of us, and I think Abigail would chase me off the ranch if I tried to take John.”

You huffed. “You’re lucky I don’t have any way to get rid of you like that.”

“You love me,” she grinned.

“Try me again when you bring my husband back in one piece.”

-

Sure enough, Arthur agreed to ride out with Sadie. He would rather go himself than John or Charles, and Sadie was stubborn enough to go alone if he asked her to wait. You groused the entire night and all through the morning while they packed their bags and saddled up. Abigail sympathized with your worries, but she was glad that it wasn’t John going.

Arthur pulled you in close as they were leaving. He pressed a kiss to your hairline, squeezing you tightly against him. “It’s not a far ride. Sadie says we’ll be back tomorrow at sundown.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Just be good while I’m gone. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

You dragged him down for a kiss, selfishly taking as much of Arthur as you could. Every time he left like this, there was a chance he might never come back. You couldn’t do it. You thought that all of this had ended.

You hid in Charles’ arms as they rode off. It was almost too much to bear. All you could do is pray that they would come home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3 let me know if you see any errors
> 
> check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3 Especially in times like these
> 
> Check out my other fics on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> For more RDR2 content check out my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
